


[Vid] Rondo

by heresluck



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sense & Sensibility</i>, abridged. Music: Beethoven Violin Concerto (3rd mvt), performed by Hilary Hahn and the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Rondo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/gifts).



[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Sense&Sensibility-Rondo-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/369897.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/44616858165/rondo-by-heres-luck-festivids-2012-13-fandom)


End file.
